UNA SIMPLE NOCHE DE PASION
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A SU MANGAKA YANA TOBOSO HISTORIA 100% YAOI LEMON PARA MAYORES DE EDAD


**ONE SHOT**

 **KUROSHITSUJI: BOOK OF CIRCUS**

 **UNA SIMPLE NOCHE DE PLACER**

 **PARA: VICTORIAMICHAELLIS**

ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO Y DISCULPA LA DEMORA, AQUI DEJO TU PETICION

 **PAREJA:** SEBASTIAN X WILL

 **RESUMEN:**

ESTA HISTORIA, SE DA EN UNA NOCHE CUANDO SEBASTIAN DECIDE SALIR DE SU TIENDA PARA VER COMO SIGUE SU BOCHAN, (KUROSHITSUJI: BOOK OF CIRCUS), AL VER QUE ESTE SIGUE IGUAL, DECIDE REGRESAR A LA TIENDA A "DESCANSAR" PUES SABE BIEN QUE SU ODIADO ENEMIGO SHINIGAMI LO UNICO QUE SABE HACER EL MOLESTAR...

SIN EMBARGO LO QUE SUCEDERA ANTES DE LLEGAR A SU TIENDA, NI EL MISMO LO PODRA CREER...

 **CAPITULO UNICO:** DEJAME SENTIR EL PLACER QUE DA UN DEMONIO

 **RESUMEN:**

UN SIMPLE DESEO CARNAL... SIMPLEMENTE SACIAR UNA NECESIDAD, ESO ES LO QUE BUSCARA WILL EN SEBASTIAN...

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **DEJAME SENTIR EL PLACER QUE DA UN DEMONIO**

La noche era fría y Sebastián seguía preocupado por su querido Ciel... si... Sebastián hacia tiempo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por su contratante, por lo que ahora la preocupación no era por perder su alma, sino perder al ser que jamás había pensado en amar… pues bien sabe Sebastián que jamás en su larga vida como demonio había amado… no.. el solo usaba a la gente para saciar su hambre y su lujuria.

Sebastián salía de la tienda con dirección a la tienda de su joven amo, ahí al entrar pudo ver como aquel frágil niño estaba en la cama, viendo lo delicado que era, una opresión en su pecho se formo, acaricio suavemente la mejilla del menor y en un acto consiente dio un beso tierno y casto para con ello salir del lugar y dirigirse a su tienda.

A mitad de camino pudo sentir el aura de su compañero de cuarto… El Shinigami que le hacia la vida de cuadritos y al que no podía descuartizar por ordenes de su Ciel

Sebastián: que es lo que quieres Shinigami

Will: creí haberte dicho que no rondaras por las noches, si te atreves a devorar el alma de algún humano voy a exterminarte

Sebastián: como si alguien como tu pudiera hacer eso… sin embargo para tu tranquilidad ninguna de estas almas me es apetecible, todas son…. De baja calidad… claro excepto la de mi joven amo. Ahora si me disculpa me retiro a descansar.

Sebastián comenzaba a dar algunos pasos, pero este fue tomado del brazo por Will quien lo jalo hacia otra parte del campamento que quedaba cerca del rio

Sebastián: pero que te pasa? Acaso quieres luchar contra mi

Will: a decir verdad no, es otra cosa

Sebastián: que es?

Will: dime una cosa… tu estas enamorado de ese humano al que sirves?

Sebastián: así es.. hay algún problema?

Will: no

Sebastián: entonces que quieres?

Will: se dice que muy pocos demonios llegan a amar y jamás pensé ver a uno… pero mi asunto contigo es otro…. Los demonios cuando no se alimentan de almas lo hacen de la lujuria…. O me equivoco?

Sebastián: así es… aquí viene tu pregunta?

Will: si no vas a alimentar de su alma y no has tomado ninguna desde que estas con el… te has alimentado de la lujuria de algunos no es así?

Sebastián: eso no te incumbe

Will: y dime…. Demonio… no tienes hambre ahora mismo?

Sebastián:… pero de que hablas?

Will se acerco hasta donde estaba Sebastián pegando su cuerpo al de el y con voz melodiosa y muy cerca de sus labios, dijo palabras que en su vida Sebastián pensó llegar a escuchar

Will: de que en este momento yo puedo alimentarte, siempre he deseado saber lo que se siente ser tomado por un demonio… dicen que es un placer inigualable y yo deseo sentirlo… así que por una vez olvidemos nuestra pequeña rencilla… tómame.. y si lo que te preocupa es tu joven amo… el jamás lo sabrá… pues esto será simplemente una noche de pasión y lujuria

Sebastián: jamás pensé que un Shinigami tuviera ese tipo de deseos… y ya que estás tan voluntarioso… tomare tus palabras antes dichas… yo solo me alimentare de ti y tu lo disfrutaras y al terminar… nuestro odio seguirá igual

Will: bien… pues empecemos…

Dichas aquellas palabras y en ese lugar, Sebastian fue despojando a Will de sus ropas y tornando su ojos a un rosa fluoresente, tomo su forma demoniaca, mostrando sus cuernos, alas, colmillos y una vestimenta de piel señida a su cuerpo y unas botas altas de tacon de aguja, simbolo de su alto rango como demonio, con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una cama en donde el shinigami se hallaba completamente desnudo y viendo como Sebastian se despojaba de todas sus ropas quedando desnudo…

Sebastian: muy bien ahora has que desee penetrarte

Con esas palabras Will se volteo poniendose en cuatro, Sebastian se hacerco y empezo a acariciar la espalda del shinigani, dejando leves rasguños, a su vez Will empezo a acariciar el miembro de Sebastian para meterlo a su boca, al hacerlo comenzo una felicion con un ritmo majestuoso, fuerte y placentero ya que empezo a escuchar como el demonio empezaba a gruñir y sintiendo como su mienbro hiba despertando dentro de su boca, dandose cuenta que este era bastante grande, con su lengua lamia toda la extension y daba pequeños pordiscos en la punta, Sebastian debia adn¡mitir l¡que la labor del shinigami era bastante buena pues lo estaba disfrutando y sobre todo empezaba a sentir como la energia de este empezaba a llenarlo… para ese momento Will ya podia sentir su propia ereccion y como de esta empezaba a gotear siendo dolorosa pues el tambien ya queria correrse

William seguia lamiendo, chupando y succionando con fuerza el miembro de Sebastian, cuando de un momento a otro pudo sentir como este se venia dentro de boca y haciendo lo posible para tragar toda aquella escencia…

Sebastian: eso ha sido bastante bueno, ahora es mi turno…

De un solo movimiento sebastian se acomodo detrás de el empezo a sujetar su mienbro para comenzar a masturbarlo logrando que en unos cuantos movimientos este se corriera en su mano… con el semen en su mano lo llevo hasta los gluteos de Will y comenzo a usarlo como si de un lubricante se tratase… comenzo intoduciendo un dedo… luego… dos… hasta que por fin los trs entraron, comenzando a simular fuertes estocadas que hacian que Will gimiera de placer

Sebastian ya estaba nuevamente con una ereccion con lo cual saco los dedos de la entrada de este y de un solo movimientro se adentro en el… sacando un grito de placer total…

Will: ahhhhh

Sebastian empezo con embestidas fuertes y profundas sacandos miles de gemidos por parte del shinigami… el sentia como la energia de este lo alimetaba y por lo cual desataba en el un acto de lujuria total… embestida tras embestida ambos gemian de placer…. Will se corrio haciendo que Sebastian sintiera esa estreches mas marcada con lo cual el tambien se corrio dentro de shinigami….

Salio de el y lo recosto en la cama, abriendo sus piernas para penetrarlo de nuevo y seguir penetrando a este… ambos gemian… gritaban de placer.. nuevamente se habian corrido

Will nuevamente chupaba y lamia aque miembro aun endurecido para darle placer y hacerlo que que se corriera nuevamente… Sebastian se sento en la cama y jalo a William hacia el haciendo que este de un solo golpe entrara… nuevamente las embestidas eran salvajes, no hubo besos, no hubo caricias…. Solo placer carnal…

Toda la noche estuvo llena de sexo, placer, lujuria y gemidos…. Por fin habian terminado… Sebastian se adentro al frio rio y lavo su cuerpo para acto seguido vestirse y volver a su forma humana…. Dirigio su vista a la cama y ahí segui el shinigami, este se haya totalmente dormido

Sebastian: bien supongo que despues de tan apetitosa comida lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte… vaya que das problemas…

Sebastian limpio y vistio a Will… lo cargo e hizo desaparecer la cama y lo llevo hasta su tienda en donde lo dejo en su casa…

Sebastian: bien… te agradezco la comida shinigami…. Es hora de ir con mi Bochan

Sebastian salio de la tienda y se dirigio a la carpa de Ciel… ahí su joven amo se hayaba aun acostado pero despierto..

Ciel: es hora de partir, ya tenemos la informacion que necesitabamos

Sebastian: muy bien My Lord

Acto seguido Sebastian, vistio rapidamente a Ciel y lo cargo entre sus brazos… desapareciendo del circo antes de total amanecer… desapareciendo como si jamas hubiesen estado ahí

Will se despertaba viendo que se encontraba en la tienda, al parecer el demonio lo habia limpìado y vestido y lo habia dejado en la cama

Will: bien al menos sabe aparentar ser un caballero… pero creo que ya se han ido… supongo que el acto final esta por comenzar… aunque ahora debo admitir que tal vez… me he enamorado de ese demonio…

Saliendo de la tienda camino hacia el bosque, desapareciendo entre la espesa niebla…. Con el recuerdo de haber sido tomado por un demonio al cual decia odiar pero por el cual ahora sentia un gran amor… un amor que jamas podria obtener….

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, LA VERDAD ESQUE NO SABIA MUY BIEN COMO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, YA QUE ES RARO QUE PIDAN ALGO SOBRE ESTA PAREJA, ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDO FUE ESTO JEJEJEJEJE.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN SI DESEAN ALGO SOLO PIDANLO, EH INTETARE ESCRIBIR LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA.


End file.
